Xam
'Xam ' Age: 25 Race: Human Gender: Male Hair color: Black Eye color: Dark Brown (This character is owned by User: PrimeXam . Please do not take anything from this page without permission.) Biography Xam is a warrior in Techno Realm. He has fought in many wars and has a lot of battle experience. He usually fights battles alone, only teaming up when he needs to. He uses a variety of small machines for battle support such as scanning an enemy and finding weak points, healing, etc. He has high attack power and speed but his defensive skills are bad. He uses a weapon which best fits the battle situation. His accuracy in close range combat and ranged combat are equally good. His survival skills are good as he can scout areas with ease but he doesn't react fast when he gets ambushed by enemies. He also can fly by using mechanical wings that is retractable. He usually uses a full auto rifle and dual swords in battle.His handling with both weapons are equally good. He has other weapons which he rarely uses unless he needs to. He can heal using a healing machine for minor injuries and uses a heal beam on himself for serious injuries. He has a calm and quiet personality. He doesn't get offended by insults very easily. He has a sister and a brother. He's currently not living with his parents. He travelled to a lot of places thus having a lot of travel experience. He learned to handle weapons at the age of 16. He soon got to handle more advanced weapons as he kept training. He joined the army at the age of 23 but left shortly after one of his allies betrayed him during a war. He lost his trust in his squad and left the army in fear of being betrayed. He's tracking down the one who betrayed him as the betrayal left a scar in his life. Strengths and Weaknesses Xam's main element of choice is Ice and Electric. He can power his weapons using those elements. He can also use them to freeze and stun his opponents. He can use lightning powers to increase his speed thus making it easier to dodge attacks. He can shoot ice projectiles at his opponents which those projectiles having a chance to freeze the opponent. His main weakness is Fire, which can melt the ice projectiles and damage his support machines. If the opponent has the ability to control machines, then the machines will be turned against Xam unless the opponent is defeated. Battle Style When in battle, Xam usually move around at high speeds. He won't attack at first but will dodge most of his opponent's attacks to see his opponent's attack patterns. Once he has seen a pattern, he will begin to attack. He will often switch from close range combat to long range combat and vice versa. He will also sometimes stay at his current range of attacking for a period of time. When at full health after predicting his opponent's attack pattern, he will recklessly attack his opponent while taking hits. When he takes a considerable amount of damage, he will move about at high speeds, dodging most attacks while attacking during an opening. Xam will use basic attacks at first before he starts using his skills. Skills Xam has a variety of skills he uses. He also can enter Dark Mode, which is a powerful form but is uncontrollable in that state and it will wear off after a while. It can only be used once in a while. Skills in 'bold '''are only used by Xam in Dark Mode. Frost Slash - Xam infuses the power of his dual swords with elemental Ice powers and slashes the opponent. It has a small chance of freezing the opponent. If it successfully freezes the opponent, Xam will use Frost Crush. Frost Crush - Xam uses this attack when his opponent is frozen. He infuses himself with electricity and charges at his frozen foe, dealing moderate amount of damage and the ice will break. Xam will also take a bit of recoil damage from the attack. Skyfall - Xam will throw his opponent up in the sky and flies up to the sky near his opponent, shooting his opponent rapidly followed by him freezing the opponent. He will throw his frozen opponent down to the ground with full force. The opponent will take heavy damage when he/she crashes to the ground and the ice will break. Xam will then fly back to the ground. He doesn't use this attack very often. Thunderclap - Xam will clap his hands once, sending a burst of lightning to strike his opponent followed by a Frost Slash. The enemy will take moderate damage. Elemental Mark - Xam will shoot his opponent once and it will leave a small rune on the spot. The enemy will take double the damage if Xam attacks him/her using the above skills but Xam will use up twice of his energy doing so. He only uses it when he's at half of his health or he attempts to finish off his opponent quick. '''Dark Ice '- A variant of Frost Crush. This time, Xam will overload himself with dark energy and charges at his frozen opponent, dealing heavy damage but Xam will suffer heavy recoil damage. 'Dark Thunder - '''A variant of Thunderclap. This time, he will send 3 blast waves from his dual blades after the burst of lightning strikes. This uses up twice of his energy for this attack. '''Chaos End Laser '- Xam charges up a lot of energy in his hand and fires it at his opponent, dealing massive damage but uses up almost all of Xam's energy. Frost Storm - Similar to Chaos End Laser but Xam charges up ice energy in his left hand and electric energy in his right hand. After that, he combines both energies and fires it at his opponent, dealing massive damage but uses up almost all of Xam's energy. Xam doesn't use Dark Mode often as the skills drain most of his energy. He only uses it when the situation calls him to. He uses basic attacks most of the time like firing his rifle or slashing at his opponents with his dual blades. Category:Fan Made Character